Delivery
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Another AU meeting for Brendan and Ste. From Ste's POV. A one shot.


**Delivery :)**

I remember when I was a little boy I wanted to be a super hero, you know like superman, flying around and saving the world, I really believed that I was going to grow up and become the most courageous and brave super hero that ever lived, either that or an astronaut. I was young I had dreams like everyone else, I thought I was going to make something of myself; I was even stupid back then. I could blame Pauline and Terry for my lack of education and respect for the rules but that would be too easy and like Amy says I have to take responsibility for my own life now. I knew what I wanted to do, I desperately wanted to be a chef, but turning that dream into a reality is a long way off, maybe even unreachable altogether. I had to support my family, my kids; a job would be a new start for me.

"What's up with you Ste? You've been like a bear with a sore head ever since you got in from work"

I usually loved my job, things had definitely changed for the better for me. I had recently passed my driving test (all those years of joy riding had finally paid off) and I got myself a job delivering hot and cold food to businesses. Okay so it wasn't much but it was a start, I could help with the bills at last and at least it kept me out of trouble.

There was this one guy though who at times really ruined my day. Those times had become more frequent the last few weeks and I was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to give me a break. I often wondered why he came out and brought anything off me in the first place as he always moaned about everything. Nothing I did was ever right and most days he complained about something.

"I found a hair in my roll"

"I want a refund"

"The other driver was better"

"I could make better food myself"

The list went on and on, but lately he had started to be rude to me and expecting too much, I mean it's not like he is my only customer is it? Then again at least he had the decency to criticize me when everyone else had been served. His name was Brendan, he worked as a car sales man, I believe he was the boss. Maybe he spoke to his employees the same as he did me but I'm getting sick of it, I don't get paid enough to get spoken to like that. He always looks wired and most days he would have this unnerving look in his eyes. I don't mind admitting he scared me a little. He came across as being very confident, I'm sure he has no trouble in getting what he wants out of life.

"Its just work Ames"

"Oh Ste is it that guy again? What's his name….Brendan?

"Yeah he really gets to me, I don't know why"

"You need to tell him, either that or refuse to serve him"

"Well he spends a lot of money"

"Money isn't everything Ste, you should know that"

"Tell that to my boss Amy"

"You need to tell him Ste, don't let him push you around"

"I won't, I will tell him tomorrow, I promise"

Tomorrow came round quick enough and before I knew it I was waiting at the car showroom. He always came out after I'd served all the others, today was no different.

"Hiya Brendan what can I get you today?"

"Ye got anything different? Getting sick of the same old shit"

"We've got some Panini's on today, I can personally recommend them?"

"And what would ye know?"

"Look who do you think you are speaking to me like that?" you are always rude and insulting and I have had enough of it"

The look on his face, oh my god I thought he was going to hit me but he didn't. Instead he came up to me and stood so close that our bodies were touching. I could feel his heartbeat; I could feel his warm breath on my face and his eyes that were once wide and angry were now looking at me in such a way that it made me blush. I didn't know what was happening but I knew that I felt excited, that him being so close to me had made me feel something that I'd never felt before.

"I like ye Steven….that's why"

It took me a while to speak, I couldn't think straight with him standing in front of me.

"Hang on a minute your horrible to me because you like me? I don't get it"

"Let me show ye"

Before I could say another word he had me backed up to the van and his lips joined mine. He kissed me deeply, passionately and I was enjoying every minute of it. His hands were all over me and I didn't even care about anyone seeing us. I didn't want it to end but we were both getting turned on, so I broke the most amazing kiss I had ever had. It was hard trying to speak, he left me breathless.

"You….act….like….you hate me"

"Like I said, I like ye, I was just trying to keep my distance. Ye make me feel too many things ye know?"

"That kiss was…..nice"

"Nice Steven…is that all?"

"Okay it was more than nice"

I liked this side to him. I thought he hated me, I thought I hated him. Isn't it ironic?

"Did ye wanna do it again sometime?"

"Um…yeah I do"

"Give us ye number Steven, we'll go out have a few beers, grab a bite to eat"

"You asking me out?"

"I guess I am"

He likes me, I'm shocked and I'm even more shocked that I like him back. I was going to stop serving him today but now not only did I snog his face off while being at work, but I also got a potential date out of him. How weird is that? At least I'd be going home in a good mood today.

"I'd like that Brendan"

"Okay good…I'll call ye"

He kissed me again, just the once before leaving me to go back to work. I couldn't help but watch him; I hadn't noticed before what a great arse he had.

When I got home Amy was sat waiting for me, I knew what she was going to say.

"How did it go with Brendan? Did you tell him?"

"Yeah about that"

"Ste….you said, you promised"

"Well I started to but then... he kissed me"

"What?!"

"And I kissed him back and I gave him my number"

"But you hate him"

"I know its mad ain't it"

"Ste hay…spill…I want all the details"

**Please review :) xx xx**


End file.
